As science and technology develops, more and more high technology products are used in consumer's daily life. A fingerprint scanning device is one of the high technology products that are widely used in areas such as electronic door entrances, ID verification in computing systems and banking systems, etc. However, existing fingerprint scanning devices do not provide users with any indications as to whether the fingerprint scanning is successful or not, or what is the operation status of the fingerprint scanning devices. Therefore, there is a need to produce an improved fingerprint scanning device that is able to indicate the operation status of the fingerprint scanning device and indicate whether the fingerprint scanning is successful or not during the fingerprint scanning process.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding a USB fingerprint scanner, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the USB fingerprint scanner disclosed in the present patent application, or consider any information as material to the patentability of the claims of the present patent application.